Konoha High AcademyOh boy
by Blackenflames
Summary: High school, lets define it shall we? Mr. webster from the dictionary says its" A school that typically comprises grades 9 through 12" Although I believe the dictionary isn't letting us see the whole picture don't you think? I didn't think I'll be spending my last three years defending myself from Fan girls and the ugly blue Big bird Uchiha that caused it all.


Let's start from the very very beginning, I was leaving my beloved High School Suna which is where i made my best friend Temari. I had a basic first year there and loved; I sat with Temari and her siblings, Gaara and Kankurō in lunch and classes. Now this year i'm going to be eating alone. Probably be in the library twenty four seven. This wasn't what I was planning for my high school year.

I have no one to blame but my stupid father who leaves me and mom for another women. Also to put the icing on the cake, he left us with so much debt that we had no choice but to sell our house. Luckily my mom saw this coming. GOD BLESS HER and Found a job! Yay. ...but it wasn't in Sunagakure (Sand village) No! It was in Konohagakure (leaf village) Which is at least 2 hours away from where my friends are!

So now here I am packing my clothes, volleyball trophies and photos of me and my friends into boxes and heading to the leaf village!

"Honey i have all my stuff in the car, are you done with your clothes yet?" She hollered from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I replied back sadly.

I picked up two of the boxes one on top of the other and headed downstairs. My mom was at the end of the staircases to help pick up the top box. "Thanks mom" I smiled, well i kinda smiled or at least tried to.

"You're welcome and Temari, Gaara and Kankurō are the front porch" She said pushing the door open, revealing my sad friends.

"Hey Amaya " Temari said trying to put on smile as I dropped the box i was carrying and dove into a hug. Temari was like the big sister i never had. She taught me so many things and to know that we aren't going to be together is like saying goodbye to happiness in a way.

"I can't believe you're actually leaving" Kankurō sighed.

"Yeah, me either" Gaara spoke which he rarely did.

"If anyone bullies you will be there to kick their asses" She grinned slapping my back hard causing me to stumble a bit.

"I don't think she's going to need anyones help, after she beat Sandra in the halls for calling her poor..." Gaara said softly remembering the first semester.

"I also recall that you were grounded with no phone for week so don't get into any fights in school" My mom said butting in. Yeah my mom wasn't too happy about it especially having to waste 500 dollars for injuries...

"Okay, mom" I smirked. I turned to Kankuro and Garra and gave them a huge hug before I left. I was seriously going to miss them.

"It's not going to be the same when you're gone" Temari sighed.

"It's not going to be the same for me either." I frowned. I tried to suck up the tears that wanted so desperately be freed but I couldn't; I wasted all my crying last night.

"Don't you dare start crying then I'll start crying you hear me!" She said shaking my shoulders as I put up a fake smile.

"Don't worry, I cried all my tears last night" I sniffed.

"Now go! or all i have the urge to kidnap you! " Temari said pushing me to my old truck that I call betty.

"Okay" I gulped feeling the need to cry again when i entered the front seat of my moms car. My mom slowly went in reverse then we gave them a wave goodbye. Before even getting at the corner, my phone ringed.

Text message: Temari

**I MISS YOU ALREADY**!

Reply: **ME TOO, I'LL COME BACK TO YOU ONE DAY**!"

Text message : Temari

**You better or I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY FAN!**

I couldn't help but wince at the moment. When we were ten years old Temari had fan, no not some paper fan that you use to make as kids but big three dotted purple fan! It was given to her from one of her old relatives...i think, whatever, i was never good with details. Anyways ever since my father left, my language, lets just say got really colorful?

I didn't have really much respect for anyone besides my mom and barely any of my teachers until that day. I didn't know what exactly happen but I told her hair looked as if it had two porcupine butts. I couldn't help but bursting out laughing like a manica at the moment.

My mom narrowed her eyes as if i was some weirdo and then asked what I was laughing about. I told her I was reminiscing the time I met Temari. "Thank God, for Temari, I thought I had put you in academy early..." She laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, At least I know you'll never put me in school Academy" I chuckled.

"Haha...yeah...about that honey...the school you're going is an academy" my mom smiled sheepishly.

"You...You..You gotta be joking...we can't even afford that" I stammered.

"No, I'm not. The grades you've earn received you a scholarship to Kohona High Academy" She said turning the wheel to the nearest exist.

This can't be happening?! An Academy? Full of Rich kids most likely! How the heck am I going to fit in?! What was my mom thinking? She tried to use soothing words on how great the school is and how they have great team of volley players but she didn't get it. Konoha high Academy once faced off with my volleyball team and lets just say smacking a ball at girl with pink hair and green eyes doesn't seem she'll be welcoming person especially...

"You bitch your gonna pay for that next season...SASUKE HELP I'M HURT" The girl with bubble hair shrieked out in the court. The weird insane girl continued to scream until a tall teenaged boy with black or blue? Spiked hair came with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sasuke-kun you came!" She cried with happiness her eyes literally turning into heart shaped form.

"Next time don't drag me into your stupid games" he growled. The girl hearts were broken and then started screaming something about being his ...something don't know. I was too busy with the trophy :D

The car pulled into a stop and i knew in the pit of my stomach we were in the leaf village. Everything thing was happening so fast that the next thing I knew instead of packing boxes, i was unloading them into my new house. And tomorrow I was starting Kohona High Academy...

**What you guys think? This is my first time with Konoha High Academy. Should I continue this story or just try different character like Suigetsu or Itachi don't know**

**review**


End file.
